NUESTRA VIDA CONTINUA
by ethernal.pauly
Summary: DESPUES DE LA GUERRA DE SAILOR GALAXIA, SEIYA REGRESA DECIDIDO A CONQUISTAR EL CORAZON DE SERENA, SIN EMBARGO EL DESTINO LE TENIA PREPARADA UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA, HISTORIA CONTADA POR MINA AINO
1. Chapter 1

1 a pesar de todo

Esta historia la cuento yo.

Mi nombre es Mina Aino. Tengo 18 años y he terminado tercero de preparatoria. Bueno como todos saben tengo cuatro hermosas amigas a las cuales quiero mucho.

Después de la dura batalla con sailor galaxia, nuestra vida como chicas normales ha sido bastante tranquila y sin mucho que contar. Sin embargo sucedieron cosas que no dejan de ser importantes en la vida de nosotras.

Faltaba poco para que entráramos a tercero de preparatoria, estábamos en plenas vacaciones pasándolo súper bien cuando nos enteramos por la hermana de Andrew que el pobre estaba muy triste porque su novia Reika que estaba en el extranjero había decidido quedarse para siempre en ese lugar, el tanto que la había esperado y ella decidió no regresar.

Entonces nosotras decidimos prepárale una mini fiesta para aumentar su animo, bueno en realidad la idea fue de Serena, ya saben como es ella. Todas nos esforzamos mucho, en especial Lita, quien preparo una comida exquisita. Todo sucedió en el templo Hikawa, hasta Nicolas estaba con nosotras. Fue una noche inolvidable, porque luego de un rato, Nicolas trajo un licor, de muy buen sabor, "regalo para Andrew" sin embargo todos terminamos tomando un sorbo. Bueno a Andrew se le pasaron un poco las copas.

"**un poco de silencio por favor" **dijo Andrew un poco mareado **"debo decir unas palabras"**

Todos quedaron expectantes ante el anuncio de Andrew"

"**Antes que todo debo darles las gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta ocasión"** hizo una pausa, suspirando **"ahora debo decir algo… Lita… tu comida estuvo magnifica" **ella se sonrojó **"eres la mujer mas perfecta que haya visto, eres hermosa, inteligente, muy madura, sabes cocinar, eres muy amable y….**

Y en ese instante cayo desmayado.

Todas nos acercamos a ver a Andrew, todas menos Lita quien quedo paralizada. Todas sabíamos que Lita siempre había estado enamorada de Andrew, y que jamás se le había declarado porque sabia que el tenia novia.

Como era de esperarse Andrew al otro día no recordaba nada, por lo que Darien fue quien le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Andrew fue a pedir disculpas a Lita. Desde ese día comenzaron a salir.

Por su puesto que el primer beso no podíamos perdérnoslo. El la llevaba a casa, nosotras habíamos aguardado durante muchos minutos.

"**chicas no creo que este correcto hacer esto" **dijo Amy.

"**pero Amy, nosotras debemos saber cada cosa que hacen nuestras amigas, ya se que Lita nos contara de todas maneras pero no hay nada mejor que verlo en vivo" **dijo Serena

"**shh!! Ahí vienen" **les dije.

Entonces nos quedamos calladitas escuchando la famosa despedida.

"**gracias por invitarme me divertí mucho" **dijo Lita

"**no, gracias a ti por haberme acompañado, la pase muy bien contigo.**

Ambos se miraron sonrojados.

"**Lita" **dijo Andrew

"¿**si?"**

"**te gustaría ser mi novia"**

Lita se sonroja ante la pregunta, y llena de felicidad responde

"**es lo que siempre he querido" **responde ella mientras le toma sus mejillas y lo besa.

"**que romántico" **dicen las chicas muy bajito para que no las oyeran.

"**que envidia, Amy y yo somos las únicas que no tenemos novio" **exclame un poco triste

"**oye que te pasa, yo tampoco tengo novio"** dijo raye.

"**pero es porque tu no quieres, tienes a Nicolás al lado tuyo y no aprovechas"**

"**shh"** dijo Serena, **"nos van a descubrir"**

Cuando volteamos a ver ya ninguno de los dos estaba. Nunca supimos si Andrew acompaño a Lita a su departamento o simplemente se fue a su casa.

Pero en fin.

A los días siguientes Serena se encontraba en su casa tranquilamente, era un hermoso día domingo, ella no se había quitado el pijama, deseaba pasar el día en cama. Darien había quedado para estudiar con sus compañeros y sus padres habían salido.

En eso escucha afuera de su casa que Luna platicaba con un hombre, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención ya que ella solo hablaba con Darien y Artemis.

"**me alegra mucho volver a verlos chicos, de verdad pensé que jamás volvería a verlos"** decía Luna.

"**la verdad es que nosotros tampoco teníamos pensado volver, pero nuestro hermano Seiya, insistió mucho, bueno tu sabes" **dijo la voz, en cuanto Serena escucho el nombre de Seiya, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y salio de la casa, ya se imaginaba quienes eran las personas con las que hablaba luna.

"**chicos!!" **exclamo Serena.

Seiya al ver a la mujer de su vida no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse muy nervioso. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su dulce bombón.

"**que alegría volver a verte bombón."** Dijo Seiya.

"**pero que sucede?, por que estan aca? Acaso le sucedió algo a su plantea nuevamente"**

"**no es nada de eso Serena" **dijo Taiki **"es que nuestro hermano Seiya….."**

"**oye Taiki cuidado con lo que vas a decir"**

Serena quedo algo confundida.

"**lo que pasa Serena" **esta vez hablaba Yaten **"es que nuestro hermano Seiya olvido algo muy importante en este planeta y vino a buscarlo."**

"**y de paso nosotros lo acompañamos" **hablo Taiki

Serena quedo muy pensativa y luego de unos segundos dijo.

"**Seiya; sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, si quieres que te ayude a encontrar lo que buscas, cuenta conmigo y las chicas, todas te ayudaremos.**

Yaten y Taiki trataron de disimular su risa, Seiya se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se reían mas Serena no lo noto.

En la tarde ya la noticia se había regado entre nosotras así que decidimos reunirnos en el tempo Hikawa para hablar con los chicos, para variar Serena estaba retrasada.

"**la pricipal razon por la que estamos aca es por Seiya" **habla Yaten

"**nuestro hermano quedo maravillado con la manera de brillar que tiene su princesa"** sigue Taiki.

"**no es eso!" **exclama Seiya **"yo estoy enamorado de Serena, ella es el amor de mi vida, desde que volví a mi planeta no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, creo que me estoy volviendo loco." **Suspira **"al principio estaba feliz de que su novio ahora estaba con ella y que si ella estaba feliz, yo también tendría que estar feliz por ella. Pero me duele la realidad, de que ella no esta conm**i**go.**

"**Seiya" **exclamo Rey.

"**bueno por eso es que estoy acá, no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. Estoy decidido a conquistar el corazón de mi dulce bombón. Luchare con todas mis fuerzas por lograrlo. **


	2. CONOCIENDOTE

En lo personal yo estaba feliz por que el grupo Tree Light había regresado, aunque ellos nos aseguraron en ese mismo momento de que ya no tenían razón para seguir cantando y que lo más probable es que solo se quedarían un año. Ese era el plazo con el que Seiya contaba para conquistar a Serena, aunque Seiya alardeaba que no se tardaría tanto en enamorarla. las chicas y yo teníamos nuestras dudas ya que sabíamos que el amor que se tenían Serena y Daríen era prácticamente indestructible.

Bueno, Seiya comenzó a actuar. Un día en que faltaba ya una semana para entrar a la escuela, llamo a Serena y le pidió que lo acompañara a buscar "eso" que había perdido en su ultima visita. Serena muy preocupada y desconociendo las intenciones de su amigo, acepto salir con el.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba de una manera increíble, y al mismo tiempo corría una brisa muy agradable. Seiya estaba muy emocionado, ya que por fin podría estar a solas con su gran amor, sin embargo y como era de costumbre, Serena se había retrasado. Se sentó a esperar. Al otro lado de la plaza había una joven de cabellos oscuros sentada escribiendo en una agenda, se veía triste, no parecía que esperara a alguien, estaba ahí simplemente. La brisa hacia que su cabello se moviera. Seiya no se dio cuenta pero estuvo observándola durante muchos minutos, y ella estaba tan sumida en lo que escribía que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. En ese momento suena su teléfono móvil, salio de su mundo y busco entre sus cosas para contestar, lo que le hablaron fue muy corto, ella tomó sus cosas y salio corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que su preciada agenda cayó de sus cosas. Seiya reacciono de inmediato y corrió a recogerlo y corrió tras la joven sin embrago a pesar de que corrió mucho no la alcanzo.

Aquí viene lo graciosos, justo cuando Seiya salio tras la misteriosa chica fue cuando Serena llego a la cita, al ver que Seiya no estaba, pensó que el le estaba jugando una broma así que se devolvió para su casa, Seiya al ver que su amor no había llegado se fue muy triste a su casa.

Los chicos al verlo no le preguntaron nada, su rostro lo decía todo.

"**creo que le fue mas mal de lo que me imaginaba"** dijo Yaten

"**pues no creo que le haya ido tan mal, si te fijaste, el traía un diario de vida en las manos, tal vez Serena se lo dio con alguna intención no crees"**

"**a mi parecer esa niña le va a destrozar el corazón a nuestro hermano"**

Seiya encerrado en su pieza tomo aquella libreta y por simple curiosidad comenzó a leer una página al azar.

_Sábado 15_

_Me he dado cuenta de que mi padre se ríe mucho con mi amiga cada vez que ella viene a visitarme. Eso no me agrada, yo se que a el le gustan las mujeres jóvenes pero esto es el colmo, ella es mi amiga, no quiero que la moleste._

"**pobre chica, de seguro esta celosa de su padre" **pensaba Seiya

_Viernes 21_

_No puedo creerlo, mi padre se atrevió a invitarla a salir, pero lo que mas me impacta es que ella haya aceptado la invitación de mi padre. Eso nunca lo voy a aceptar. No es justo, si no hubiera sido por mi ellos jamás se habrían conocido._

"**pobre chica, su padre es un degenerado, si esa chica no tenia mas de 17 años, su amiga debe de tener la misma edad. Lo que esta pasando es inaceptable."**

Así continúo Seiya leyendo más sobre aquella misteriosa niña de cabello oscuro. Su diario no solo contenía historias tristes también habían alegres historias, el reía con la manera de pensar de aquella joven. Leyó de principio a fin hasta que se durmió.

Por fin llego el día de clases, las chicas y yo estábamos muy emocionadas porque volveríamos a estudiar con los chicos, se veían súper guapísimos con los uniformes de colegio, sobre todo Yaten, que era el mas guapo de todos.

Seiya de inmediato busco sentarse al lado de Serena, ella lo estimaba mucho y ambos se llevaban muy bien, Taiki y Yaten se sentaron juntos así que no pude acercarme mucho a ellos.

Aquel día me toco ser testigo de algo que no me agrado para nada. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Lita, Amy y yo escuchamos una conversación entres Taiki y Yaten

"**y que dices de Mina?" **pregunta Taiki

"**esa niña esta loca por mi, se le nota a lo lejos. A mi no me interesa para nada, es muy simpática, pero nada mas. Y tu Taiki, la ultima vez te vi muy interesado en Amy"**

"**ah eso, no, para nada, solo que es la única que puede igualar mi intelecto pero de ahí a gustarme, no, para nada.**

"**pero que se creen estos dos" **dije muy indignada y en voz baja. **"esto no se queda asi. Amy, ahora viene nuestra venganza"**

"**de que hablas Mina?"**pregunto Amy.

"**ellos creen que nosotras estamos locas por ellos"**

"**acaso no es cierto?" **pregunto Lita.

"**eso es lo que menos importa ahora Lita, lo que nosotras haremos, es que no les haremos caso a estos dos, para que se le bajen los humos de la cabeza, se creen muy guapos verdad, jajajajaja, les haremos ver que nosotras no estamos interesadas en ellos. Jajajajajaja" **reia pensando en que mi plan seria todo un éxito.

Aquel día Seiya iba saliendo de la escuela en compañía de Serena. Nosotras caminábamos detrás de ellos. Darien estaba esperando a Serena en la puerta. El al verla sonrió y ella despidiéndose de Seiya corrió a los brazos de su amado. Nosotras cada vez que los veíamos juntos nos emocionábamos mucho por el gran amor que se tenían. Seiya quedo destrozado. Cada vez se veía mas derrotado.


	3. SORPRESAS

Aquella semana paso sin ninguna novedad, ya saben, los primeros días de clases nunca pasa nada interesante, teníamos mucho tiempo libre así que nos dedicábamos a platicar con nuestros compañeros, claro que ignorando a Taiki y Yaten, que ya se sentían un poco extraños. Seiya era otra cosa, ya que últimamente no se comportaba tan presumido como sus hermanos. Pero Amy me estaba traicionando, a veces la veía cerca de Taiki riendo con el y eso no me gustaba.

"**Amy en que quedamos?" **le pregunte un día por los pasillos.

"**lo siento mina, yo no puedo ignorar a los chicos, ellos son presumidos y siempre lo serán, pero son nuestros amigos, es feo que hagamos eso"**

"**Amy eres una traidora, pues yo no me rendiré, no dejare que crean que estoy loca por ellos (**_**aunque sea verdad)"**_dije para mi misma.

El fin de semana cada una de nosotras estuvo en casa con su familia, nada extraño sucedió, pero el lunes ocurrió algo extraño, bueno no extraño pero interesante. En el primer descanso Serena y Seiya salieron juntos al patio como acostumbraban a hacerlo, fue entonces cuando Seiya quedo petrificado cuando vio la figura de la misma joven que hace unas semanas había visto en el parque, y que había abandonado su preciado diario sin darse cuenta. Ella llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria. Tenia una manera muy delicada de caminar, notaba elegancia y llamaba mucho la atención de los demás alumnos, pero de una manera extraña, era como si hablaran a sus espaldas, y ella se notaba incomoda, hasta que su mirada llego hasta donde ellos estaban, la joven sonrió.

"**Serena!"** grito la joven mientras levantaba la mano para que Serena la viera.

"**la conoces"? **le pregunto Seiya.

"**claro que la conozco, tu también la conoces, ella es Hotaru"**

"**Hotaru?"** dijo extrañado, **"yo no conozco ninguna Hotaru"**

En eso Hotaru ya había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos.

"**pero que sorpresa Hotaru, que estés en esta misma preparatoria" **dijo Serena.

"**la verdad es que fue Setsuna la que me recomendó que entrara a esta preparatoria, ya que me cuesta hacer amigos, y acá están ustedes, así que me sentiré mas acompañada"**

"**recuerdas a Seiya verdad?" **pregunto Serena a su pequeña amiga.

"**claro que si" **contesto estirando su mano **"un gusto volver a verte"**

Seiya estaba muy incomodo, no sabia que hacer, a esa niña ya le sabia toda la vida, toda su historia, pero no sabia como se llamaba, y para peor, al parecer ya se conocían de antes y el no se acuerda de ella.

"**igualmente" **respondio finalmente tomando la mano de la joven. Sus manos estaban frias, lo que llamo la atención del artista.

En eso sono la campana para volver al salon. Cuando Seiya entro, sus hermanos le preguntaron cosas.

"**que hacias hablando con esa mujer" **pregunto Taiki.

"**con Serena?, es que acaso ahora no puedo hablar con ella"** respondio seiya muy extrañado con la reacción de sus hermanos.

"**Taiki no se refiere a Serena, te vimos en el patio.**

"**ah! Te refieres a Hotaru, bueno ella es una amiga de Serena, ella me dijo que nos conocíamos de antes pero la verdad es que creo que era la primera vez que la veía.**

"**pues no es la primera vez" **respondió Taiki.

"**así es Seiya, ella peleo con nosotros en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia.**

"**ella es una de las Sailor Scout?" **pregunto Seiya.

"**y no solo una simple Sailor Scout, ella es la mas poderosa de las Sailor, capaz de destruir un planeta completo, ella es la legendaria Sailor de la destrucción, es Sailor Saturn.**

"**en serio esa niña es Sailor Saturn?" **pregunto Seiya.

"**pense que lo sabias, que por eso hablabas con ella"**

"**no, es que yo, bueno, es que, ahora no puedo decirles. **Pensando para si mismo en el diario de vida de la joven.

Ahora que Seiya ya conocía su rostro, y que sabia de su vida, sentía una extraña curiosidad de saber más de su vida, de su padre, de su amiga, de su vida como Sailor Saturn. Todos los días a la hora del descanso se le veía comer sola, hasta que nosotras la llamábamos para que nos acompañara. Seiya comía en compañía de Serena pero pasaba muy pendiente de lo que pasaba cerca de nosotras.

Un día Amy llego a la escuela comentando que su madre había aceptado hospedar a un joven que venia de otra ciudad a estudiar a nuestra escuela en su último año. Ella se notaba nerviosa, y yo estaba muy emocionada, pensaba en un chico súper atractivo, y en lo emocionante que iba a ser para Amy vivir bajo el mismo techo de chico así. El joven llegaría el domingo, era ella misma quien tenía que ir a buscarlo a la estación para llevarlo a casa ya que su madre tenía que trabajar.

Bueno, ese día domingo fue de locos, creo que nunca me voy a olvidar de aquel día. Como de costumbre nos juntamos en casa de Rei, pero no estábamos todas, Amy Rei y yo, ah y también Nicolás que andaba por ahí. En eso llega una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 15 años, muy elegante, traía una maleta consigo.

"**buenas tardes" **saludo la joven, a lo que nosotras saludamos también. **"mi nombre es Hikari, estoy buscando a Nicolás. ¿El entrena en este templo verdad?"**

"**si" **respondió Rei.

"**entonces tu debes ser Rei verdad? Nicolas me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas, de ti y de tu abuelo, me da mucho gusto conocerte."**

"**cartas?"** dijimos entre nosotras. **"si le escribe cartas debe ser la novia" **dijo Amy muy silenciosa.

"**ya me parecia extraño que Nicolas no tuviera novia, aunque no es muy atractivo, pero a fin de cuenta es hombre" **dije mientras la chica estaba distraída mirando el templo, Rei se veía preocupada. En eso aparece el involucrado.

"**Nicolas!" **grita la chica al ver al joven, corre a sus brazos y se cuelga de el. **"te he extrañado tanto, por que no has ido a casa?"**

"**Hikari, pero que sorpresa verte por acá, no creo que hayas venido solo por mi verdad?"**

En eso Rei reacciona.

"**chicas, dejemos a Nicolás para que pueda hablar a solas con su novia"**

"**novia?** Pregunta extrañado Nicolás. **"perdon, que no las haya presentado, es que estaba muy sorprendido. Ella es Hikari, mi hermanita menor."**

"**tu hermana??" **preguntamos todas muy sorprendidas.

"**pues déjame decirte que no se parece en nada a ti" **dije, pues Nicolás se veía muy desordenado y ella muy elegante.

"**es cierto hermano, te ves horrible. Mas tarde saldremos los dos solos, porque tengo muchas cosas que hablarte. Ahora necesito descansar porque mañana debo ir a la escuela"**

"**de que hablas?" **pregunto Nicolás **"y el internado?"**

"**ah eso, es que mis padres me permitieron hacer la preparatoria acá en la ciudad, así que mañana empiezo en la preparatoria numero diez, y viviré contigo hermanito, ¿no te da gusto?"**

Nicolás se limito a responder, Rei estaba mas tranquila al saber que era su hermana y no su novia, la llevo a una de las habitaciones para que se acomodara, luego Amy nos pidió que la acompañáramos a la estación para ir a buscar al chico que viviría en su casa, por su puesto que Rei y yo estábamos muy emocionadas y curiosas de saber como era aquel joven.

Aquel día fue de sorpresas, y las sorpresas aun estaban por comenzar.


	4. OTRA SORPRESA

HOLA, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA DE MI FIC, ES QUE ME PUSE DE NOVIA Y NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS AUN NO SE COMO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA. ME ENCANTARIA RECIEBIR OPINIONES.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO, AUNQUE ES UN POCO CORTO, PERO ESTA ENTRETENIDO

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos a la estación, no sabíamos la hora exacta de su llegada, pero Amy le había dado las indicaciones de cómo estaría ella vestida, la verdad a mi me parecía mas una cita a ciegas que otra cosa, pero ya sabemos como es Amy, muy seria. En eso aparece detrás de Amy un chico de mas o menos la estatura de nosotras, era de cabello oscuro. Era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, al parecer Rei lo conocía.

"**Richard!"** exclama Rei. Al escuchar a Rei, Amy gira muy sorprendida

"**hola Amy"** dice aquel joven.

"**hola Richard, pero que gusto verte" **dice Rei **"oh pero que tarde es Mina, debemos irnos"**

"**irnos donde?" **dije un poco confundida, pero al ver la mirada de Amy que estaba completamente perdida en los ojos de aquel joven, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. **"ah, si, claro, ahora recuerdo, Amy nos vemos" **dije finalmente y nos alejamos del lugar. Fue entonces cuando Rei me contó la historia de Richard, el primer amor de Amy.

Como ya no teníamos nada mas que hacer, regresamos al templo, ahí estaba Serena, Darien, Lita y Andrew esperándonos, les contamos lo sucedido. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y querían llamar a Amy de inmediato para preguntarle cosas, pero no les permitimos ya que no había pasado media hora y debían hablar a solas. Cambiamos de tema.

"**con Andrew, Serena y Darien tenemos planeado irnos un fin de semana a la playa" **dijo Lita, a lo cual respondí un poco molesta.

"**claro, ahora ustedes hacen todo en pareja y a las que estamos solteras no nos invitan a ninguna parte"**

"**perdón Mina, esa no fue nuestra intención, de todas maneras les digo porque queremos que ustedes también viajen a la playa con nosotros" **dijo Lita.

"**jajajajaja que entretenido la playa, bien. Entonces iremos todos a la playa" **dije riendo de felicidad. En eso se escucha una voz, ya estaba oscuro.

"**nosotros tenemos una hermosa casa en la playa"**

"**callate Hikari"** dijo un hombre alto de cabello corto, al cual no se le veía la cara.

"**disculpen"** dijo Serena un poco confundida. **"quienes son ustedes?"**

"**soy Nicolás Serena, que ya no me recuerdas? Ella es mi hermana Hikari. **Dijo Nicolás acercándose a nosotras y ahí pudimos notar que realmente era Nicolás, quien se había cortado el cabello y se le podían ver sus ojos, los cuales eran hermosos. Tenía una mirada bastante interesante, lo cual llamo mi atención por su puesto.

"**Nicolás!!"** exclamamos todos a la vez.

"**te ves muy guapo Nicolás, te gustaría tener una cita conmigo" **dije sin pensar, lo cual molesto mucho a mi amiga.

"**Mina!!" **exclamaron todos. Ahí me di cuenta que había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

"**una cita?"** **jamás he tenido una cita **dijo Nicolás un poco ruborizado.

"**que bueno hermano tendrás una cita una chica linda y el próximo fin de semana iremos a la playa, no es genial lo que esta sucediendo?"**Dijo la hermana de Nicolás mientras sonreía. Yo pensaba en que lió me había metido, mientras miraba a Rei que demostraba indeferencia como siempre. Después me di cuenta de que Nicolás podría serme muy útil para que Yaten no se creyera que a mi me gustaba, así que decidí seguir con lo de la cita, claro que sin ninguna intención seria.

Quedamos de acuerdo para ir a la playa la semana siguiente. Luego llamamos a Amy para preguntarle como le había ido, y si había encontrado al chico que viviría en su casa. Ella nos comento que precisamente Richard era quien viviría en su casa, para nuestra sorpresa.

Aquel día Darien se acerco a mí muy discretamente, me hizo una pregunta muy extraña, a la cual no le encontré sentido.

"**Mina, es cierto que Serena y Seiya comen juntos todos los días"**

"**bueno, así es"** respondí un poco extrañada con su pregunta. Y luego el se alejo rápidamente.

Llego el día lunes, Serena y yo corríamos para no llegar tarde, lo bueno es que alcanzamos a llegar, en el salón estaba Amy sentada con Richard, que estudiaría con nosotros, era una lastima, ya no podría copiar en los exámenes.

En el descanso, Taiki y Yaten se me acercaron en el pasillo.

"**tu que lo sabes todo" **dijo Yaten lo cual me molesto **"quien es ese chico que se sienta con Amy?, acaso es un familiar?, por que tienen tanta familiaridad"**

"**Estas insinuando que soy una chismosa?" **dije molesta.

"**no es lo que quiso decir Yaten" **dijo Taiki **"es que tu eres amiga de las chicas y debes saber quien es ese joven porque al parecer tu también lo conoces"**

"**pues si, el es el novio de Amy"** dije sin conocer muy bien la historia de ellos dos ya que en ese tiempo yo aun no concia a las chicas.

"**ya veo"** dijo Taiki acomodándose los anteojos, luego se alejo del lugar. Cuando me disponía a hacer lo mismo, Yaten me tomo del brazo.

"**por que me has estado ignorando"** me pregunto muy bajito para que nadie oyera.

"**de que hablas?" **le pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

"**no te hagas la inocente Mina"**

"**pero que egocéntrico eres" **respondí furiosa **"crees que el mundo gira en torno a ti, pues estas muy equivocado" **en eso sonó para entrar a clases.

"**Después de clases seguiremos hablando" **dijo. Y yo pensé _aquí esta mi venganza._

"**lo siento, mi novio me vendrá a buscar después de clases" **sabiendo que Nicolás vendría por mi al salir de clases. Me dispuse a caminar y el desde atrás me grito.

"**tu no tienes novio!"**

"**ya veras que si" **respondí sin mirar atrás entrando al salón.

Ese día Nicolás fue a buscarme a la escuela, mientras Yaten y Taiki miraban cuando yo me colgaba de su brazo. Fuimos a tomar un helado y de compras, la verdad es que Nicolás no me pareció nada divertido, además, lo único que hacia era hablar de Rei, me tenia aburrida.

En casa de los artistas.

"**pero que les pasa por que traen esas caras" **pregunto Seiya al ver a sus hermanos.

"**mejor no preguntes" **respondió Taiki encerrándose en su habitación. Yaten ni se digno a hablar con su hermano.

"**les pasa por hacerse los interesantes" **les grito a sus hermanos.

"**cállate!" **gritaron cada uno desde su habitación.

Durante la semana se decidió invitar a nuestro paseo en la playa a los hermanos Kou, y también a Hotaru quede ves en cuando comía con nosotras ya que aun no tenía amigas. Hikari era compañera de ella, pero no se hablaban mucho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NO SE SI PUEDA ESCRIBIR PRONTO, PERO HARE TODOLO POSIBLE POR HACERLO.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.


	5. CASA EN LA PLAYA I

Y llego el gran día en que nos iríamos a la playa, fuimos en tres vehículos todos muy bien revueltos y distribuidos para que fuéramos cómodos, sin embargo, con los equipajes, igual íbamos muy apretados. Yo viaje en el auto de Darien junto con Serena, Hotaru y Seiya que quiso viajar con nosotras, los demás no se como iban repartidos, lo que se es que Andrew manejaba un vehiculo acompañado de Lita y Nicolas conducía el otro junto con Rei.

Llegamos a una casa inmensa justo a la orilla de la playa y detrás de ella un hermoso bosque, era un lugar hermoso, todos quedamos maravillados, con el lugar. Además el sol brillaba, y se reflejaba en el mar.

"**¿Nicolás de quienes esta casa?" **pregunto Rei

"**¿como que de quien?" **Dijio Hikari **"esta casa es mía, herencia de mis abuelos"**

"**queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"** Exclamaron todos.

"**y a mi hermano le dejaron la casa en las montañas"**

"**si, yo recuerdo" **dijo Serena **"cuando fuimos a esquiar, estuvimos en esa casa, pero pensé que era de un pariente tuyo"**

"**a mi hermano no le gusta hablar de nuestra fortuna, es por eso que dejo todo y se fue a vivir al templo, pero nuestros padres lo extrañan mucho"**

Así poco a poco nos íbamos enterando que el pobre diablo de Nicolás era multimillonario, estábamos todas muy sorprendidas.

Ordenamos nuestras cosas, era de tarde, día viernes, nos quedaríamos hasta el domingo así que ese día no fuimos a nadar porque ya estaba oscureciendo, preparamos carne a la parrilla en la noche compartimos muy a gusto todos juntos. De pronto uno a uno se empezó a dispersar la gente, hasta que finalmente estábamos Darien, Serena, Hotaru, Lita, Hikari, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Andrew. Faltaba Amy, Rei, Nicolas y Richard.

"**este bosque es muy grande, se pueden perder"** dijo Hikari **"mejor que nos separemos para buscarlos"**

"**Serena y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si regresan, ustedes vallan a buscarlos" **ordene al resto. Así fue que los demás salieron en la búsqueda, en eso Serena y yo sentimos un ruido detrás de nuestras espaldas.

"**que fue eso Mina??"** pregunto Serena muy asustada.

"**no lo se, Serena" **dije en voz baja **"pero presiento que es algo muy interesante, creo que debemos investigar"**

"**noooo, Mina" **prosiguió Serena.

"**Serena, ya no eres una niña, vamos en tercero de preparatoria, sígueme"**

Caminamos silenciosamente hasta el lugar en donde se escuchaban los ruidos, para nuestra sorpresa, no eran más que Nicolas y Rei que estaban hablando, en realidad parecía una discusión de marido y mujer. Nos quedamos calladas para escuchar la conversación.

"**por que no me dijiste que venias de una familia adinerada" **pregunto Rei, un poco molesta

"**Rei, yo quería que te enamoraras de mi, por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo"**

"**pero si tu sabes que te amo Nicolás" **dice ella abrasándolo, para nuestra sorpresa.

"**no es cierto" **dice el apartando sus brazos. **"si me amaras de verdad no te avergonzarías de mi cuando estas con tus amigas"**

Ella desvío la mirada, porque sabía que lo que decía Nicolás era verdad.

"**pero ahora será diferente, te lo prometo" **dice volviendo a mirarlo a la cara.

"**claro, porque ahora todos saben que soy millonario, ya no tendrás de que avergonzarte" **dijo Nicolas mirando hacia el suelo un poco triste.

Rei se acerca y toma su barbilla con su mano, para que la mire a la cara.

"**no digas eso, porque yo te amo desde antes de saber lo de tu fortuna" **al decir esas palabras la atmosfera tensa se elimina y ambos se miran como bobos y luego se besan, y bla bla bla, bueno ya saben. Serena y yo quedamos con la boca abierta. Así que los dejamos solos, total ya sabíamos que estaban bien.

"**que guardadito se lo tenia Rei" **dijo Serena al regresar a la casa, mientas yo pensaba en que era la única que me estaba quedando sin novio. Pero lo terrible aun no sucedía.

Taiki decidió separarse de los demás para ir a buscar a Amy y afortunadamente la encontró en la orilla de playa junto con Richard.

"**que hacen ustedes solos acá?" **preguntó Taiki molesto **"están todos los demás muy preocupados buscándolos por todas partes"**

A Richard no le agrado el tono que utilizo Taiki para hablarle.

"**Lo que hagamos Amy y yo no es de tu incumbencia" **contesto.

"**esta bien chicos, de todas maneras no le avisamos a nadie que vendríamos así que creo que ya es hora de regresar" **dijo Amy para calmar los ánimos, pero fue inútil, esos chicos echaron chispas por los ojos todo el fin de semana mas tarde nos enteraríamos del verdadero motivo.

Era tarde hora de dormir, Hotaru y Hikari se quedaron en una habitación aparte y nosotras todas juntas, como permanecíamos. Los chicos durmieron todos dispersos.

"**bueno, ahora que estamos solas. Rei no tienes nada que decir"** pregunto Serena, a lo cual Rei se puso muy nerviosa.

"**no se a que te refieres Serena"** respondió ella.

"**no sigas ocultándolo Rei"** dije **"te oímos en el bosque, es que acaso ya no confías en nosotras tus amigas, no nos quieres decir desde cuando eres la novia de Nicolas"**

"**queeeee!!!!!"** exclamaron Amy y Lita.

Rei muy sonrojada procedió a relatar el acontecimiento.

"**Nicolas y yo somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo siempre había estado enamorada de el y el de mi, pero nunca nos habíamos atrevido a hablar de nuestros sentimientos hasta que un día, que el estuvo a puto de irse, le pedí que se quedara porque yo lo amaba y desde ese día somos novios"**

"**pero por que ocultarlo tanto tiempo"** preguntó Amy

"**la verdad es que yo pensé que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y que muy pronto nuestro amor se acabaría, fue por eso que no se lo dije a nadie para no hacerme falsas ilusiones" **dijo en un tono muy triste, luego sonríe muy alegremente **"pero ahora estamos muy felices juntos y creo que estaremos así para siempre.**

Todas nos alegramos mucho por nuestra amiga, hasta yo, que era la única que me estaba quedando sin novio. Al parecer mientras mas pensaba en mi objetivo, menos se cumplía.

Al día siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano y fue hasta la playa junto con Seiya que también se había levantado temprano, desde nuestra ventana justo se podía ver la playa y a Seiya con Serena Jugando muy alegremente. En eso golpean la puerta de nuestra habitación, era Darien.

"**estoy buscando a Serena, chicas la han visto" **pregunto

"**ohh si Darien ella esta en la playa jugando con Seiya"** responde Lita con toda naturalidad y apuntando hacia la ventana, las risas de ellos se podían escuchar hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

"**ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos"** dice Darien muy bajito, sin quitar la vista de donde estaba ellos. Se notaba un poco preocupado. Las chicas y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

CONTINUARÁ

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LO TENIA ESCRITO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NO SE COMO CONTINUAR.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO MI HISTORIA, Y VOY A PONER TODO DE MI PARTE POR SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.-**_


End file.
